A randomized double-blinded study to determine whether lowering LDL cholesterol with diet and cholestyramine in patients with premature coronary artery disease and Type II hypercholesterolemia will retard the progression of coronary artery disease. Over one half the participants will have completed the study by October 1979 and it is anticipated that the study's conclusions will be available by 1981.